Et Vindictae
by Fryzfired
Summary: My first story. Not prioritized. After the war, Harry supposedly leads a mostly quiet life Seeking for Puddlemere United and hanging out with teammates Oliver Wood and Adrian Pucey. However, behind the scenes, dark forces are looming once again, on a quest to avenge. Rated Teen as a security.


Draco Malfoy valued two things in life more than anything else: his money and his social standing. He was born into both, and, after the war, had worked extremely hard to renew both. He had managed it because Draco was a smart man. A mite blinded by his obsessions with blood purity and Harry Potter, but nothing bribes and blackmail couldn't fix.

His intelligence was the reason why he was dining alone, dressed in his best robes, with his now ex-wife in the intimidating main hall of Malfoy Manor, whose defenses hadn't been broken since the eighteenth century.

For, you see, Draco and Pansy's relationship had not particularly well worked out. Their son, Scorpius, saw Tracey Davis, who visited his father's bed particularly often, more than he saw his own mother.

The marriage pact between the two had been initiated by Lucius Malfoy for the Parkinson's political loyalty, not their fortune. However, after the war, when the two married, the only major Malfoy asset had been the impressively defended house, so in essence, instead of Draco marrying down in wealth, he had married up, and the Parkinson money had been the first contribution to the new Malfoy fortune.

However, now, fifteen years after, Pansy had again reversed roles. Shortly after their son's fifth birthday, she had moved out, renting a series of expensive apartments across the world. She had embarked on a worldwide spending spree, as if she was a child with absolutely no sense of capital. For past three years, Malfoy had tried to find her, but she had conveniently been "out of town." Malfoy was beginning to suspect she had someone tailing him, with his own money, of course, alerting her to where he was investigating.

All that had changed when she had apparated past the Malfoy wards unexpectedly. Draco had been in bed with Tracey, and had snuck her out of the house, as he realized that Pansy was was still keyed into the wards. Draco had been formal, entertaining her with a nice dinner before presenting with the divorce contract.

In essence, he had viewed the social backlash from having a divorce worth it, for if Pansy had continued her spending spree, he would be bankrupt before Scorpius started Hogwarts. Pansy had immediately signed the contract, sealing it legally and magically, on condition that she could keep anything she had already bought if she never drew from the Malfoy or Parkinson vaults again.

An elf appeared into the dining hall, clothed in an old tablecloth. With a snap of long, skinny fingers, the remnants of the meal disappear. The former couple stood, as their chairs scooted back, not making a sound on the polished wooden floor.

"Would Master and his not-Mistress like to move into a more comfortable space?" The elf inquired, looking only at Draco.

Draco seemed to consider this for a second, before his eyes snapped back to Pansy and he declined.

"We are done here. Happy, show Ms. Parkinson out." He inclined his head towards the door, making as to sit back down.

However, he never made it down. Snapping his elegant motion, Draco shot back up, stiff as a board. Pansy glanced questioningly at him but received no answer before the windows rattled.

"The wards…" whispers Draco in a horror-filled voice, before the world exploded.

Draco Malfoy fainted from the magical strain as his Malfoy Manor's impenetrable ward scheme shattered in a second of bright light and a magic rush. The house elf screamed as it's magic was pulled away from its core to fuel the ward scheme, in a pale imitation of what Malfoy just experienced. Pansy screamed also, as there was suddenly a fourth being in Malfoy Manor's dining hall.

The cloaked being stumbled, groaning, as the magic of the wards rushed back in, high, vaulted windows shattering as the immense power of the magic returned to the primary ward stone. Stained glass tinkled down as two more figures popped into the hall. A beam of red rushed towards Pansy and she joined her ex-husband in unconsciousness. The two new figures grabbed her before she hit the floor and with a second pop, the only people in the hall were the elf and its master.

AN: Well this is my first story, so please review. I will be updating randomly, but if the story gets more attention than I think it will (none), I'll start prioritizing it.

-Fryzfire


End file.
